The Reunion
by The Atlantean
Summary: It's Lilly, Oliver and Mileys' 10 Year reunion. Only thing is that Miley haven't seen Oliver and Lilly in 10 years. What has happened while she was away? Rated T just in case. LOLIVER!
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Hannah Montana no matter how much I want to =(

**Chapter 1: The Letter **

**Mileys' POV**

I got home to see a car parked right outside my house.

Oh shoot! I thought. Juliets' music lesson!

I quickly ran to the door to see Juliet waiting there patiently with her music folder, all ready to go.

"Sorry!" I said. "Lost track of time!"

"That's cool!" She said.

"Come on." I said unlocking the door and leading her inside.

Juliet is my best and only music student. I teach her the piano and she is Grade 1 and I've been teaching her for the last year. Today as soon as I opened the door, Juliet ran for the piano and sat down waiting.

"Slow down Juliet!" I said looking pleased.

***

An hour later, Juliet and I were packing up.

"Great job today Juliet! Same time next week?" I said.

"Okay. Can't wait!" She said grabbing her bag.

There was a knock at my door.

"Coming!" I said.

I opened the door to see a man standing there.

"Hi can I help you?" I said.

"Uncle Owen!" Juliet yelled as she ran down the hallway and hugged her uncle.

"Sorry, her parents were busy, so I said I'll pick her up." He said,

"Oh that's good!" I said.

"Bye Miley!" Juliet said waving.

"Bye!" I said waving.

***

The next day, I came home at usual time and found a new letter in my mailbox. I walked into the kitchen and opened it.

_Dear Miley Stewart_

_We are delighted to inform you that the Seaview High 10 Year Reunion of Class 2010 is this Saturday and you're INVITED!_

_Time: 6:30pm to 10:30pm_

_Dress: Smart Casual_

_Parents: Bring your kids to have fun at your school!_

_Hope you can make it._

_Love Seaview High_

My reunion! Hmm, would be nice to go and see people I haven't seen in 10 years because of my Hannah tours.

Yeah I'll go. Might see some people I know that I haven't seen in 10 years. Sarah, Todd maybe even Amber and Ashley. I wonder what happened to them. Hmm, thinking of people I wonder what happened to Lilly and Oliver. I haven't heard from them in like 10 years because it was hard to keep in touch.

I remember Lilly was so desperate to get a hold of me 8 years ago. I wonder what that was about. Who knows? They may be there this Saturday.

Yeah I'll go.

***

**Lillys' POV**

I got home to find my loving husband slaving over the hot oven while my hyperactive kid and her friends were racing around the house playing cops and robbers.

"Hey no running through the house!" I heard my husband yell at them.

"I home!" I shouted as I opened the door and dropped my keys into the bowl next to the door.

"Hey honey!" My husband said when he saw me.

"Hey darling!" I said kissing him.

"Ew!" My daughter said from the staircase.

We just laughed.

"So honey this came today." My husband said.

_Dear Lilly Truscott._

"They clearly haven't found out I'm married!" I said laughing.

"Read on."

_We are delighted to inform you that the Seaview High 10 Year Reunion of Class 2010 is this Saturday and you're INVITED!_

_Time: 6:30pm to 10:30pm_

_Dress: Smart Casual_

_Parents: Bring your kids to have fun at your school!_

_Hope you can make it._

_Love Seaview High_

"I think we should go. Did you get one?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He showed it to me.

Except it had his name at the top instead of Lilly Truscott.

"So?" I asked him again.

My husband stood there in thought for a moment. He looked back at the letter.

"What about tea with Heather?" He asked.

"That's at 2!" I pleaded. "Plus we won't need a babysitter because it says to bring children." I said pointing.

"Hmm!" My husband said, scratching his chin.

"PLEASE?" I begged using my puppy dog eyes.

"Alright!" He said.

"Thank you" I said giving him a quick kiss before going to the dinner.

It was then when I realised he was playing me all along. He had wanted to go but he just wanted to have some fun. I just shook my head.

"I'll get him later." I muttered to myself.

**A/N: Figured out some stuff yet? Please Review!!!**


	2. Old Face

**Disclaimer: **Don't think I own Hannah Montana. Let me check my list of rights. *checks* Yep! Can't see it here. So I guess I don't own Hannah Montana. Bummer!

**Chapter 2: Old Face**

**Mileys' POV**

The next day I went to the old supermarket I use to go to. Man it brings back so many memories. The one I use to go to shut down. Ah well. I walked through the automatic doors to hear the end of a Hannah Montana song I recognized as Let's Get Crazy to be replaced with Taylor Swifts' song You Belong With Me. **A/N: My favourite song sung by my favourite artist! I can't believe she won a Grammy! She so earned it though!!!!**

"You're on the phone, you're girlfriend she's upset, going off about something that you said." I sung while walking down the aisles.

"Cos she doesn't get your humour like I do, WOAH! Watch out!" I said while trying to avoid a guy but end up tripping and my shopping fell out of the basket.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said dropping down to help me pick up.

"Here!" He said handing me my last item in my basket.

"Thanks." I said brushing hair out of my eye. Man this guy was cute!

"Mummy! Look it's Jake Ryan!" Said a little girl pointing.

I couldn't believe it. JAKE! My first love. I haven't seen him since I finished school because he was busy with his movie career and I with Hannahs'.

Several minutes passed while he signed autographs.

"Sorry about that." He said when he had finished.

"No problem. So you're Jake Ryan?"

"Yeah, do you want an autograph?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"What I _want _is for you to recognise me."

He looked confused.

"I'll give you a hint. My name starts with an M and ends with iley."

"MILEY?" He said in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Oh my god!" He said hugging me. "It's been waaaaaay too long!"

"I know right?"

"How bout you finish your shopping and we catch up over coffee?" He suggested.

"Sounds good!"

***

Half an hour later, I found myself at Starbucks with Jake sitting across from me drinking a moccachino and I a cappuccino.

I could not believe it. Out of all the guys I could run into it was Jake. I just couldn't stop smiling. Which he noticed.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Just seeing you again after 10 years."  
He grinned too.

"Yeah you as well. You look great."

"Thanks you too."

He shuffled in his seat.

"So I guess you wanna catch up?"

"This is what this is about so yeah." I laughed.

"So what do you wanna know?"

"Everything! How is everyone?"

"Great everyone is great."

"Any deaths I should know about?"

Jake thought for a minute.

"Yeah Lillys' aunt died from Lung Cancer."

"Oh my god! Is she okay?"

"Yeah it happened like 6 years ago."

"Oh! Man I've missed out on a lot haven't I?"

"More than you could know." Jake mutter under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said quickly.

I folded my hands on my lap.

"So what about you?" I asked taking a sip of my cappuccino.

"Nothing much except if you call getting a few movie roles nothing!"

I laughed. Same old Jake!

"What movies."

"The new one directed by Peter Jackson and the new one from James Cameron."

"Awesome. So what about people like Todd and Sarah?"

He laughed.

"I really don't know. Sarah is probably doing something with charity and last I heard Todd won the Malibu Surfing Championships!"

I laughed again.

"Really? I would have thought Lilly or Oliver would have entered."

He looked shocked.

"You haven't heard the news?"

"What news?"

"You honestly don't know?"

"No cross my heart and hope to die."

He shook his head.

"I just can't believe it considering they are your best friends."

"Jake what's going on?"

"What did you last hear?"

"That Olivers' singing career took off and now he's a famous singer and Lilly got into med school."

He shook his head again.

"No wonder you don't know considering they _did_ hide it for like 4 years."

That got my attention. Lilly and Oliver hid something for four years? Now I gotta know!

"Jake are you trying to tell me something?"

Jake paused as though he was thinking.

"Maybe they should tell you." He said finally.

"No please tell me!" I pleaded.

"No! They should!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll drop it!"

But for the rest of the hour I just couldn't take it. I wanted to know!

"Do you think I could meet Lilly and Oliver again?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're going to that reunion."

"Me too! What about you?"

"Yeah I am."

He grabbed his stuff.

"You gonna bring someone? A date? Husband? Boyfriend?" He asked casually.

"Nah! Don't have one. You?"

"I might bring my girlfriend I've been seeing for the last few months."  
I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. Wait am I jealous? No I can't be. It's been years!

"Cool!"

I grabbed my stuff.

"I still can't believe you didn't know that Lilly and Oliver got married." He said laughing as we walked out the door.

I froze. What did he say?"

"What?!" I said sharply.

**A/N: I love Jake in this chapter!!! Please review!!!!**


	3. Should We Tell Her?

**Disclaimer: **Go ask that Disney guy if he owns Hannah Montana because I sure as hell don't!!!

**Chapter 3: Should We Tell Her?**

**Mileys' POV**

I had completely frozen. Was this what Lilly and Oliver were hiding? But then Jake broke into a huge grin.

"Just kidding!" He said laughing.

I broke into laugher too. I never felt so relieved.

"Wow! You really had me going!" I said placing my hand over my heart.

**Jakes' POV**

I couldn't really tell her the truth. She must really hear it from Lilly or Oliver. She might run into them at the Reunion. But then she'll hate me for lying to her! But if I lie she won't have to worry about that and then go through the whole freaking out phase. No! She must find out for herself. But she'll still hate me! Well Jake, we shall cross that bridge when we come to it!

"So I had fun, thanks Jake." Miley was saying.

Man she had the cute smile she had. Stop it Jake! That's history! That means in the past! She doesn't feel the same about you. Plus you had Charlotte!

"So I must be going!" I said.

"Okay bye!"

"Bye." I said waving.

As soon as she was gone, I raced to my car and jumped into it. I soon found myself outside Lilly and Olivers'. I knocked on the door.

"Jake! Hi!" Lilly said opening it.

"Hey Lilly! Can I talk to you and Oliver?"

"Sure! Come on in." Said Lilly gesturing me in.

"Hey Lils, who is it?" Came Olivers' voice from the kitchen.

"Just Jake!" Lilly yelled back.

"So Jake, guess what?" Lilly sang.

"What?"

"We have some exciting news!" Oliver said.

"You've already met Miley?" I asked suddenly.

"WHAT?!" Lilly and Oliver said.

"I'll take that as a no!" I said sitting down on living room sofa.

"What?! When?! How?!" Lilly spluttered following suit with Oliver right behind her.

I cleared my throat.

"I kinda bumped into her at the supermarket today."

"And you didn't inform us of this because?!" Lilly demanded.

"Because she would freak out because of the whole, you know!" I said gesturing to them.

"He's right!" Oliver said glumly.

"I mean I freaked out major when I found out!" I said.

That was a complete truth.

_-Flashback-_

_After walking my date home, I causally wondered up the steps of the University. Lilly, Oliver and myself wanted to try boarding for a couple of years so see what was so great about it. It was so much fun! This was our second year. It was so much fund we wanted to do it again next year._

_Anyway I came up to my room passing Lillys'. She was singing to Taylor Swift in the shower. I wonder why. I dropped everything in my room and grabbed my script (our class had to do a play, leading role here, and Lilly was going to run lines with me). _

_I walked up to her room and knocked._

"_Lilly? You in there?" I asked._

"_Yeah come on in!" She yelled._

_I let myself in with the spare key she gave me. She only trusted me and Oliver with it. I kinda felt honoured. _

"_Just wait on the bed!" Lilly yelled._

_After that I heard a crash._

"_Lilly?!" I yelled through the door of the bathroom._

"_I'm okay. Can you come in and help me? You don't have to look!" _

"_Okay!"_

_I wandered in there and noticed the shower door closed with steam clouding the glass. I shut my eyes and helped Lilly up._

"_You okay?" I asked with my eyes still closed._

"_Yeah, can you grab my towel?" She asked._

_I wondered over and saw her towel. I reached for in and something fell from beneath it. I bent down, picked it up and examined it. I knew what it was as soon as I saw it. _

"_Jake?" Lilly had popped her out of the door with her hand outstretched. _

"_Lilly?" I asked holding up what I had found. "Is this an engagement ring?" _

"_Right yeah that," Lilly said obviously looking for an excuse. "That is umm," _

"_IT IS!" I said throwing it down and storming off and collapsed on my bed to think. Was Lilly really engaged? If so, to whom? All these thoughts clouded my head as I drifted off into uneasy sleep. _

_20 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I quietly got up and walked over to the door to eavesdrop. _

"_Come on! We gotta do this!" Said a female voice I recognised as Lillys'. _

"_Can't you make up something?" Said a familiar male voice. _

_Oh shoot! Who is that? The voice is on the tip of my tongue! I thought._

"_Come on!" Lilly said._

"_Alright!"_

_I flung myself onto my bed as two people entered the room. One was Lilly and the other was…………Oliver. OH MY GOD!_

"_Hey." Said Lilly. "I guess you know our little secret."_

_I looked from one to the other._

"_So it's true?" I asked.  
"Try not to freak out!" They said._

"_Freaking out? Why would I be freaking out! I just found out that two of my best friends are engage not bothering to tell me or anyone else! The same best friends were probably sneaking around behind everyones' back for God knows how long! So yeah? Why WOULD I BE FREAKING OUT?!"_

"_Jake, we know you would be freaking out." Oliver said._

"_So," Lilly said collapsing on my bed. "We've decided to tell you everything." _

"_Oh!" I said. _

_And so they told me everything. They dated since they were 16 (they were now 20) so that makes them dating for about 4 years! All this time I didn't notice it. Probably because I was busy doing films. Oliver had proposed to Lilly a week ago and she had accepted. I was listening the entire time with my mouth open in shock. I was freaking out. How could I not have noticed these two falling for each other?_

"_So were you guys planning on telling anyone?!" I asked/_

"_Yeah, we were going to invite my family, Olivers' and yours plus everyone we know and announcing it." Lilly said._

_And so they told everyone and everyone was shocked at first but thrilled in the end._

_-End-_

"Jake?" Oliver asked.

"Huh! Yeah I'm here!" I paused for a minute. "I think you should tell her."

"Me too!" Lilly said with a sigh. "Problem is how to! She'll be completely freaked! More than everyone put together! That's part of the reason I don't want to!"

"She's gonna find out one day! Don't you think she'll find it odd that you two live together with a hyperactive kid?"

"That's a good point!" Lilly said in defeat. "But she will freak!"

"Exactly." Said Oliver putting a hand on his wifes' shoulder.

"Don't worry about that! You'll cross that bridge when we come to it plus I kinda may have mentioned it to her over lunch today!" I said looking at the floor with a guilty look on my face.

"WHAT?!" Lilly and Oliver said standing up.

"Hey, I covered it up" I said.

"Great." Said Lilly sitting back down.

"Plus I kinda said you guys should tell her!" I said in a flash.

"WHAT?!" Lilly said again.

"He has a point." Oliver said.

"Great!" Lilly said again throwing her hands up into the air.

"Can we get back to telling Miley?" Oliver said clearing his throat. "We are kinda getting off track."

"Thanks buddy!" I said.

"The question is how though." Lilly wondered turning to me.

I smiled.

"Two words!" I said. "The Reunion!"

**A/N: Hey guys quick Author note! Sorry the Reunion isn't gonna happen in the next couple of chapters at the most. I have a few ideas that have to happen BEFORE the reunion so please keep reading! (I'm just trying to build suspense, I hope it working!!!!) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**(I would like to point out that this is my longest chapter I've written, word wise,!!!! WOOT! lol)**


	4. Accidental Discovery

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Hannah Montana so stop asking me whether your couples could happen! (Cos Loliver and Jiley are the only way to roll!)

**Chapter 4: Accidental Discovery**

**Mileys' POV**

It was the day before the Reunion and I was getting quite nervous. The thought of seeing everyone again was quite nerve racking. I wonder how Lilly and Oliver would react. They probably would be mad at not keeping in touch. But they knew that it would be impossible because I was travelling a lot. I just hope nothing too much happened while I was away.

I was driving along the road were Lilly and Oliver use to grow up. It brought back so many memories.

I soon found Lillys' old house and I parked outside it, just staring at it. I could still see Lilly running out of the door and sprinting to Olivers' house which was right across the road. Suddenly I heard the front door open and I saw a blond woman come out. She looked familiar. And then it hit me.

It was Heather Truscott, Lillys' mum.

I could not believe that she still lived here. Maybe Lilly did too.

I had reached a decision.

I hoped out of my car and I walked up to Mrs Truscott.

"Yes?" She asked looking at me.

"Hi, are you Heather Truscott?"

"That depends on who's asking."

"Well the person who is asking is called Miley Stewart."

Mrs Truscott looked lost for a few seconds and then she realised who it was and her face broke into a huge grin.

"Miley! It's so good to see you again! It's been waaaaaay to long!"

"Right back at ya!" I said also grinning.

"Come in! Come in!" Mrs Truscott said gesturing to the door.

I walked into the familiar hallway. Virtually nothing has changed except for the photographs. Gone were the days of Lilly and her family 10 years ago. Now a beautiful young woman took her spot.

"Come in!" Mrs Truscott called from the kitchen.

But my eyes were glued to a picture of Lilly and Oliver with a small child in their hands.

_Probably a new cousin of Lillys'_ I thought,

But for some reason the baby girl looked _very _similar but I don't know why. My gaze shifted to a wedding picture. I recognise the bride. It was Lillys' cousin Alice.

"Ah, examining our photographs are we?" Mrs Truscott.

I jumped. I didn't realise she was standing right next to me.

"That was such a good wedding!" Mrs Truscott said noticing the picture I was looking at.

"So!" She said clapping her hands together. "How about some tea?" She asked.

"Sounds good!" I said.

5 minutes later a cup of tea was placed in front of me.

"So have you made contact with Lilly yet?"

I shook my head.

"Haven't been able to. But I will tomorrow."

Mrs Truscott nodded.

"The reunion. She told me about it."

I nodded and then decided to change the subject.

"I saw Jake yesterday! Sorry about your sister!"

"Oh that's okay! Thanks for it though! Is Jake okay?"

"Yeah he's good."

We sat in silence for a minute before I spoke.

"Do you think I could see her room?" I asked.

"Sure!" Mrs Truscott said getting up.

We walked up the staircase and into Lillys' room. Her room looked exactly the same as it had 10 years ago. The same photos of her, Oliver and Miley, the same bed, the closet stood where it had. It was as though nothing had changed but of course it had. Lilly had obviously moved out because the photos hadn't been updated.

I took my time examining the room. Picking up the figurines on her dresser and going through her photos.

I must have spent like half an hour sitting on her bed before Mrs Truscott had noticed the time.

"Your tea is getting cold!" She said at last.

I nodded and wandered back downstairs.

We continued to talk for ages. Mrs Truscott was telling me all kinds of stories of what happened at university and what Lilly was doing now. Apparently Lilly worked at Malibu Private Hospital. She was requested to deliver her cousins' baby Charlotte.

Mrs Truscott also told me about Oliver and what he was up to. He was a successful singer (I have all his songs on my iPod) and was ranking it in.

Nothing seemed to have changed at all.

Mrs Truscott led me into the lounge to look for photos. We must have spent hours going through them. Bringing back all kinds of memories.

Mrs Truscott then got a phone call and she got up to get it. I could hear a "Hi Nancy!" coming from the kitchen.

That's when I noticed a picture in a frame sitting right next to me on a stand. I picked up. I recognised it straight away.

It was a wedding photo. Not just any wedding photo.

But Lilly and Olivers'.

**A/N: I hope u liked the cliffie! I don't think the reunion will be the next chappie cos there is some more stuff to do! But it probably will be the next one! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HAPPY WAITANGI DAY EVERYONE!!!!!!**


	5. A Picture Can Mean A Thousand Words

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Hannah Montana

**Chapter 5: A Picture Can Mean A Thousand Words**

**Mileys' POV**

I was staring at the photo in shock. I couldn't believe it. Jake had accidently told me and had tried to cover it up. That lying, cheating-

Stop right now Miley.

I looked back at the picture. Lilly was wearing a beautiful wedding dress and her hair was amazedly done. I looked at Oliver next. Oliver actually looked good in the tux he was wearing. I hate to admit but they did look good together. Then I noticed that their hands were entwined. They almost seemed to fit….._perfectly_. **A/N: Kinda of how they looked in Promma Mia**

The picture was taken inside. It looked like the wedding reception was at a hotel or something. But of course _I _wouldn't know!

I don't know why but looking at the picture made me think of the fact that a picture could tell a thousand words. I just wish it wasn't telling me the words it was telling me.

Behind me I could hear the footsteps of Mrs Truscott. I was too frozen to move or do anything. I was still in shock.

"Ah, I see you saw that picture." Mrs Truscott sighed. "It was such a beautiful wedding! The lights, the dress, the music! It was like a heaven on earth."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"It was such a shame that you missed it! Lilly was _so_ determined to have you there!"

I was still as a statue, taking it all in. So that's why she was so desperate to contact me. It all made sense now.

Mrs Truscotts' voice turned to happiness to sadness when she noticed my face.

"You didn't know did you?" She asked as realisation hit her.

I just shook my head.

"Oh boy." She said looking down.

"I gotta go." I said grabbing my bag.

I ran out with all kinds of thoughts going through my head. I had to get to the bottom of this. I only knew one person who could tell me the truth but I didn't know where to find him. So instead of driving around for hours and spending time looking up addresses I just went home and dumped my bag.

"Okay, calm down Miley!" I said to myself pacing the room I was in. "Just because your two best friends fell in love and got married doesn't mean what you think it means."

I stopped there. I mentally hit myself.

"Of course it means what I think it means."

I started pacing again.

"It means they went behind my back and of course they didn't tell me. Perhaps I was so occupied with Hannah that I didn't notice the signs."

I stopped again. THAT made me think.

By God! How could I not notice the signs?! The secret smiles, the arranging of dates, the secret glances they always gave each other.

"I am such an idiot!" I said slapping my head.

"Why are you such an idiot?" A voice said.

I turned around to see Jackson and Dad standing in the hall.

"Well because I just realise that Lilly and Oliver went behind my back in school!" I told them.

"Behind your back how?" Jackson asked.

"Well, let's say they lying to me _all _through school and after!"

Dad and Jackson looked blank.

"Lie to you how?" Dad said looking confused.

"Okay, let's say there are three people. Person A is BFF with Person B and C. Suddenly Person A goes away for a bit and comes back to find Person B and C acting strange, not hanging out with Person A as much as they used to and always happy around each other. You get the idea. Then Person A, after 10 years, later finds out that the reason that Person B and C were acting strange is because they we're secretly dating in school and now married!" I drew breath.

Somehow Dad and Jackson look confused.

"So…..what?!" Jackson said.

I swear sometimes I think he actually doesn't have a brain at all.

"I'M Person A. Lilly and Oliver is Person B and C!"

There was a pause as this information processed in their brains.

"OH MY GOD!" They said together.

There we go!

"I know!" I said going to sit down.

"Married?!" Dad and Jackson said in shock also sitting down.

"Aha!" I said.

"How did you find out?" Jackson asked.

So I told them about my encounter with Mrs Truscott. They had their mouths dropped open in shock.

"She thought you _knew_?!" Jackson asked.

I nodded.

"Wow!" He said.

There was a silent pause.

"So what are you going to do?" Jackson said.

I looked at them.

"I have absolutely NO idea whatsoever!"

**A/N: Well I hope this chapter was worth my study period PLUS my free English period. So that's me today. Off to play Assassin's Creed II (BEST GAME EVER!!!!)**

**Ta Ta! =)**


	6. A Night To Remember

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own Hannah Montana. Wish I did......

**Chapter 6: A Night To Remember**

**Mileys' POV**

I woke up the next morning later than usual. I just lay in bed. Thinking about everything that has happened. I still couldn't believe that Lilly and Oliver got married and didn't tell me. I wondered if they had ever planned on telling me. Ah well. Can't dwell on the past, instead I should focus on the present and future. I knew I had to confront Lilly and Oliver but I didn't know how. I had 7 hours to figure that out.

***

7 hours later I was getting ready. I looked in the mirror.

Okay breath! I told myself. It's just a reunion. A reunion where I get to see my friends that I haven't seen in over 10 years again. Wow, it's gonna be weird.

I picked up my jacket and my keys as I headed to my car. I started the engine and headed off. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what to do. I decided to just do what my instinct says.

I turned up the radio and turned into the carpark of Seaview High.

***

As I entered the room, I gasped. The ol' gym looked amazing. Lights were scattered everywhere, timed to the music. I was impressed.

Seaview high did know how to put on a reunion!

I waked over to the drinks and got myself a drink. Okay, Operation: Get The Truth Out Of Lilly, Oliver And Jake is no commencing.

"Where are they?" I muttered to myself.

"Packed in here isn't?" A voice said.

I turned around to see a woman smiling at me while holding a drink.

"Yeah isn't it?" I said turning my attention to her.

"Lilly!" Another voice yelled.

"Oh sorry, that's my husband." She said putting her drink down.

"Hey dear." The man said coming over.

"Hey Oliver!" She said.

Wait a minute…….Lilly? Oliver?

"Is your name by any chance Oliver _Oken_?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said. "You want an autograph?"

He held up a pen.

"No, I-"

"Hey, Lilly, Oliver. Guess you've already meet Miley!" A familiar voice said.

Jake came into view.

Lilly looked at Jake and then back at me. Her mouth just dropped open. Olivers' mouth also dropped open in shock.

"Miley?!" Lilly asked.

"Is that really you?" Oliver added.

"Yeah." I said.

I couldn't believe it. After 10 years I was finally seeing my best friends again. Man this felt good.

"Well what do you know? The trio is back together!" Jake said pulling us into a big hug.

"It is so good to see you again!" Oliver said.

"And you!" I said.

"So what's been happening?" Oliver said getting himself a drink.

"Me? What about you guys? I leave for a few years and you guys run off and get married!" I stated, starting to sound annoyed.

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other.

"Ah yes that!" Oliver said at last.

"And you!" I said poking Jake. "You KNEW and didn't tell me! Oh wait you did but you covered it up!"

"Miley, you don't understand!" Jake began.

"Oh I don't! Maybe I would have if SOMEPEOPLE," I looked at them straight in the eyes. "Had TOLD me!"

"Miley we completely understand that you're upset." Lilly said.

"We actually wanted to tell you tonight but I guess you already knew." Oliver shrugged.

I stopped there.

"You were going to tell me?"

They nodded.

"Oh."

THAT was a surprise. I thought they didn't want me to know but I guess I was wrong.

We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"So what was the wedding like?" I asked breaking the silence.

"So beautiful. I have it all on video to show ya." Lilly said.

"Oh that's good."

Silence endured again.

"Who were Best Man and Maid of Honour?" I asked.

"Jake was Best Man for Oliver and my friend Alice was my Maid of Honour. Lilly said taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh awesome. Who's Alice?"

"Alice was my roomie for University when Jake, Oliver and I dormed for a few years."

"Cool. She must have been a good Maid of Honour."

"She was pretty good. I just wish you could have been though! But I just couldn't get a hold of you."

"Me too! I am so sorry I missed everything!" I said hugging her.

"I know, I'm sorry for not telling you guys earlier!" Lilly said hugging back.

"GROUP HUG!" Jake said suddenly pulling us into one.

It felt good just standing there with my three best friends in the whole world.

"So is there anything else I should know about?" I asked pulling away.

Lilly looked at Oliver.

"What?" I said looking lost.

Lilly cleared her throat.

"Well you see-" She began but got interrupted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please take your seats." A voice said over the speakers.

"Guess we better go sit down." Oliver said.

"Yeah, come on guys." Jake said leading us over to four seats.

We all sat down and waited as a guy came up to the podium.

As he stood up I realised that this would defintely be one night I won't be forgetting.

**A/N: So we are finally at the reunion. The reunion will probably be 2-3 chapters long =) **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**PS: So did anyone see the last part of Miley Says Goodbye? The ending was WOW. Loved it =)**


End file.
